A Little House Guest, Da?
by Roma-Nana
Summary: With the Soviet Union dissolved, Russia now lives in a big house all by himself. One day he finds a little homeless boy, Alexiandru Selymes, who is much more than he seems. Maybe they can teach each other something.
1. Suprise Run in

**Alright! HAY YOU GAIZ! Takin on Hetalia this time. Sorta.**

**This is kind of just a for the heck of it/in the moment thing. More laid back, 'kay? This one is for fits,giggles, aws, and such.**

**I don't know If I'll ever really do anything with this. DON'T EXPECT ALOT FROM IT.**

**I f you really like it though and I hear a lot, I'll try to make it, good? but like I said, nothing to serious?**

**Yes there is an OC. I just feel a little more comfortable fitting a character of my own into a story. It helps me keep from changing the real characters. Plus, it's not like they're just there. The OC is key to the story. I mean, c'mon. You read the summary right? *smiles***

**It won't be _completely _centered around him either. Things definatly will happen between the other characters. You can't really replace bickering at World conferences. **

**Review and suggest if you like. I always like hearing from you readers. Now, on with the story?**

* * *

Snow.

Ice.

Tundra.

Empty.

Full.

Happy.

Lonely.

It was always so cold like this in Russia.

Large.

Menacing,

and Powerful.

In a way it was great, and in other ways, it wasn't. Such a strong nation, well built, with his wits about him. Always getting his way. By any means necessary. Everything about Russia screamed 'fake'. The exterior was a distorted, misunderstood version of the inner.

Sure, hecame off as pleasant and happy,

then hewould turn violent, manipulative, and controlling.

But inside. That 'mask' of happyness is really all that's wanted.

For it to be real.

Ivan was walking down the sidewalk in town. He had run out of food in his refrigerator and had to go get it himself.

Why did he have to go get it himself?

Well, he didn't live with anyone anymore. The once proud Soviet Union had been dissolved.

He used to live with the Baltic nations, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, and his sisters, Ukraine and Belarus. It was quite lively with them around. Even in the time that Prussia had been in his stay it was fun. Though he was a bit more on the annoying side along with Belarus obsessive over marrying him. In fact, she was still like that in a way, but still she did not stay with him. He still liked having them around besides those factors. He didn't find their reasons for staying very pleasant though.

He wished for friends, not servants and captives, fearing for their lives. They were afraid of Russia, so they stayed with him. He found how they trembled in his presence annoying. But..

He didn't know what the real difference between friend, and captive.

or victim,

or any of it.

Because he never really had friends.

He would use any means needed to get them to stay. Sure yes, he was greedy, and he became very corrupt. In the middle of it all he began thinking it was really all for power and ruling over everyone. When his plans failed however, he didn't despair about the loss of power or control that much.

He was depressed because his friends and family left him in the blink of an eye. People hated him, and feared him.

Nothing he did ever really worked.

It worked for Russia.

but not for Ivan.

He had finished getting everything he needed and began to head home. He was in a bit of a dazed state as he watched the snow flutter to the ground around him. He was also eavesdropping on other people's conversations. It was a habit of his. He heard a few woman talking at a table outside a restaurant.

"I wonder, is the boy homeless?" one said.

"Not sure, but he just wanders around the edge of town a lot. He even steals from people he comes across! what a horrible thing!"

"Ah, I hope something is done about it. It's sort of scary to hear a child is mugging people."

_'A child? Hm..I guess I'll have to watch for them then. Da, I rather not get my vodka stolen.' _he thought, then shrugged it off. He continued walking back to his house. He passed people here and there and various buildings and alleys. He was bored with the reoccurring setting of his life. It was slipping into a normal routine, and it was quite boring.

One little disruption would be fun for him.

Even if it was annoying.

He kept walking until he took a wrong corner. When he wasn't paying attention he bumped into something. He heard a small _'Uff!'_ and a thump on the ground.

"Hm?" he said as he looked down at the little form at his feet. It was a little dirty kid who he had accidentally knocked on his butt.

"Hey! That hurt.." the little boy mummbled, rubbing his behind. He tried to get up but he winced and fell right back on his butt. He rolled up his faded pant leg to see he scraped his knee. He sniffled.

"You are hurt, Da?" Ivan questioned, looking down at him. He didn't think much of the boy. The little boy just pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly. He puffed his breath upward and made his hair fly up at the sudden burst of hair. He looked up at Ivan, nearly having to crank his neck vertically to catch him eye to eye.

"Nuh-uh!" he said. He then got up again, but he clearly looked upset by his knee. He started walking away wavering ever so often and being gentle on his hurt knee.

_'A little homeless child, with no family. Sounds a litle familiar. Sort of what childhood situation I was in.' _He rounded a corner when Ivan pulled him up off the ground by his right arm. The boy started flailing in the air and turned back to look at him. When their eyes met the boy immediately stopped moving and just started cowering a little.

Ivan took the time to study him as he dangled there. His eyes were a very pale blue-ish green. He had a dirt clad face andvery light blond hair. He was dressed in a patched up winter coat and faded pants. He also had worn out shoes on and a little black hat placed cock-eyed on his head. The boy clearly looked like he was living on the streets. Clearly he must have been the boy those women were talking about.

"You do not have a home, Little one?" he asked, this made the boy shiver.

"I-I don't." he said as he looked at the ground. He grew even quieter at the question.

"Can I get down now?" he asked. Ivan looked like he was thinking about it. He cracked a grin.

"I'd like to ask another question first. Have you ever had a family?" The little boy stared at Ivan. He didn't have a clue where this was going.

"N-No. I've always lived on the streets." That answer made Ivan even more curious. Sounded even more like something familiar.

"Well, where are you originally from little one?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have a name at least?" he asked. The boy seemed to think, as if he had a choice in the answer. He looked back up at Ivan and answered quietly.

"Ro-..a-ah..A-Alexiandru Selymes." he stuttered.

"..I see. Interesting name." Ivan said. The boy looked away. The Russian was suspicious about him. He found it best to take him with him. The man sighed a little then looked at the boy.

"Huh?" the little boy looked confused.

"You will be coming with me, Da?" he asked, or more like told him, innocently.

"..No! Let me down!" The boy looked a bit creeped out by Ivan. Clearly his intimidation hadn't been from just the Soviet Union. The boy was scared, but still a bit to ignorant to just give in. Russia could easily get him to come though.

"No? Well, if I leave you here you're little scrape will become infected. Then you will die, of one thing or anoder." Ivan hoisted the boy up over his shoulder and continued on his way home.

"Nahh! D-Don't! put me down!"The boy started protesting the entire way back to Russia's house. He kept kicking his feet and hitting him on the back.

"If you don't stop. I will let you freeze here to death. Even worse them living in de gutter, _Da?" _he questioned. The boy quieted down and silently agreed_._

Looks like Russia had a new house guest.

* * *

**Yeahh. Little child :) hehehe.**

**Russia + Child = Stuff**

**Yes, THEE BEST MATH YOU EVER HEARD OF.**

**So, Yeah. Please tell me what you think, and If i shoudl even continue or not. Shoudl I have a serious end to this or no? Ehhh? **

**IDUNNO TELL ME.**


	2. Well, Which Name?

**Chappy two :) not much for me to say here.**

**Enjoy? Review when you're done reading?**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time: **

Russia found a little homeless boy, Alexiandru Selymes, on the streets while he was heading home from buying vodka. He had something suspicious about him. Even his stuttering was something to think about. He ended up taking him home.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2:_

_Well, Which Name?_

_

* * *

_

The little boy who had shakily introduced himself as Alexiandru stood in the doorway of a bathroom in the upstairs hallway of Russia's spacious home. After he put a bandaid on his scraped knee, he told him to take a bath. After some guidance, Alexi managed to take one by himself. He had gotten out of the bath tub(which from how dirty the boy was, looked like some kind of English stew when he was finished) about three minutes ago and was standing in the doorway wrapped in a pale green towel.

"A-Ah..um.." he hesitated. He didn't really know where Russia was and was a bit scared of getting lost in such a big house. He would call out for him, but he didn't know what to call out, he hadn't introduced himself yet. He nervously walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"M-Mister? ..Helloo?" he called in a shaky tone. The house was quiet once again until he finally heard a distant answer.

"Yes?" it sounded like it was coming from back near the bathroom. He quickly headed back from where he came, gripping the towel securely around himself. He looked into the next room when he saw Russia digging through some boxes. He came over next to him, curious as to what he was doing. He shook his head a little and remembered why he was looking form him in the first place.

"I..um, don't have any clothes to change into." he admitted. He rather not go back to wearing his own clothes, they were dirty and uncomfortable, and he couldn't find them away. Russia nodded as he went through the boxes.

"Da, I know. I'm looking for some things for you to wear. There are some clothes for you to change into over there, I'm still looking for more." he pointed to his left to a set of neatly folded child clothes. Alexi looked them over: a little white button up collar shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and what looked like little black combat boots with criss-crossed laces. He picked them up and scurried back to the bathroom to change.

While he got dressed Russia continued to look through the boxes of his childhood clothes and other things. He didn't have much from back then, only a box or two full. It was a nice refresher of his memories by going through them though. He even found his hat he used to wear. It looked a bit tattered up, most of his stuff did besides the things he had already picked out. He dug down to the bottom of the box and picked out one of his old jackets. It was dark beige and had a comforting but warm texture. It didn't seem to have any holes or any apparent wearing on it. It looked good enough for Alexi to have.

He started thinking as he put the things away in the closet. _'No apparent family or home, and a sort of foreign name. Perhaps from around here, but I would know that it isn't necessarily a Russian name. Ah, even if this boy isn't of any importance beyond being a little boy, housing him should be no problem. He'll fill the empty rooms.'_

He heard ruffling coming from the bathroom as he stepped out into the hallway.

"You are having trouble? Do you need help, little ah..Alexi?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Y-Yes!..Eh..stuck!" Russia opened the door and Alexi was standing there with his underwear and pants on, though they were unzipped, and his socks on. Over his head was the shirt he had given him, with his arms and head wriggling around inside.

"G-Get it off! It's eating my head!" he said. Russia chucked and pulled it off of his head. He knelt downand zipped up his fly for him.

"You unbutton it first, See?" he unbuttoned the shirt at the top for him. The boy looked at the ground and blushed a little from embarrassment. He was acting shy.

"Arms up." he ordered. Alexi lifted his arms up and Ivan slipped the white shirt over his head. Alexi sliped his lean arms through the sleeves and smiled.

"It fits!" Russia nodded. He stood up and turned to head downstairs. Alexi quietly followed carrying the combat boots he was given. He didn't feel like putting them on at the moment, but he liked them. He jumped down the carpeted stairs and dismounted with a wobble, before running around Russia's feet until he was blocking his path into the kitchen.

"Hm? What is it?" Russia looked down at him. Alexi was looking back up at him.

"You know my name. What's yours Mister?" he tilted his head sheepishly.

Russia blinked. _'Which name to give him?..hm..' _

_"_Ivan."

Alexi jumped. "Okay, Mr. Ivan." he said quietly, testing the name. He then side stepped getting out of his way and walked calmly to the fire place, and promptly plopped himself down in front of it.

Ivan went into the kitchen and got out some food to eat. He took out something simple for Alexi as well. When he finished making the food he peered into the living room where Alexi was sitting in front of the old fashioned fire place watching the flames and wood crackle in awe.

_'Hehe, children are so easily entertained.'_

* * *

**If you have any suggestions on little quirks you think it would be cute for Alexi to have, tell me! :)**


	3. I have a Home

**Cuteeyy Moments. Ahh Seriously, any suggestions will be considered you guys.**

**Russia: The lack of Reviews is disappointing for Mother Russia.**

**Me: ...Yeah. Okay. Don't scare off the people dude. *sniff* Anyway, Human names will be used majority of the time just so you know.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**Alexi took a bath, which when he was done looked as murky and disgusting as beef stew. Then he tried on some old clothes Russia found. He got his head stuck in the shirt. Eventually he got to ask for Russia's name. He learned his human name(Ivan), not who he is as a country.

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_I have a Home_

* * *

Alexi yawned and sat up in bed. Ivan had told him he could pick out whatever room he wanted to sleep in because he had many in the house. He picked the one closest to the stairs so he wouldn't have to wander around on the floor for ten minutes trying to find his way downstairs.

He always had a feeling it would come in handy to have a planned escape.

He rubbed his eyes and slumped out of bed. He sat on the floor and nearly fell asleep against the side of the bed frame. His teddy bear slipped off the edge of the bed and hit him square on the top of the head, startling him out of falling asleep. He didn't let himself rest back on the most comfortable thing he slept on in his entire life. Granted, he never really had a bed as far as he remembered. He rather go wander around the house than sleep. He was still curious about the place.

He fumbled over to the mirror on the back of the closet in the bedroom. He had on blue pajama pants and was apparently too sleepy to take off his shirt from the other day all the way.

"Nahh.." He slurred sleepily and headed out into the hall. He walked slowly dragging his teddy bear behind him on the stairs. It thumped lightly against the stairs as he accended to the first floor into the living room.

He yawned again and accidentally caught Ivan's attention.

"Good Morning little one. Did you sleep well?" he asked, he was sitting in a comfy red seat that was near another identical chair and a matching couch. He was reading the newspaper apparently.

His sudden shyness around adults kicked in a bit and he simply nodded. Ivan went back to reading after he told him that there was probably something to snack on in the kitchen. The boy blinked at the information and headed to the kitchen door. He grabbed something he could actually reach, and came back into the living room. Not knowing what else to do he sat in the chair near Ivan and quietly munched on his little snack. The t.v. was on a low volume keeping the house from being completely quiet, but the fact that it was the only thing making a noise in the house set little Alexi off.

"Mr. Ivan, Does anyone else live with you?" he asked quietly. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to be to open with Ivan, he didn't know him yet. For all he knew he could be very, very mean, but his treatment thus far proved otherwise. If he was present during the Soviet years though, he would probably not feel as comfortable as he did.

"No." Ivan said and lowered the newspaper a little. "Lots of people used to live here with me but they left a little while ago."

Alexi frowned. _'They just left?'_

He pouted a little. "Well, they're missing out. The more fun for you!" He said. Ivan chuckled.

"You too little Alexi." he added. Alexi blinked.

"So,...I live here too now?" he said skeptically.

"Da."

"...Huh." he thought about it. He conformed to the idea with a innocent smile. He climbed down from the chair he was sitting in and started aimlessly walking around in circles in the room. He finally stopped when he got a bit disorientated and dizzy, and teetered to the ground. He layed there for a minute in thought.

_'I have a home.'_

"I have a home! Yahaa!" He started wiggling around on the carpet in glee. Ivan watched him wriggle with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Wiggling." he continued to wiggle in circled on the carpet.

"Ah...Why?"

"The carpet feels funny against my skin! Hehe~" he explained. He kept having fun on the floor until he ran out of energy. He got up and slumped back up the stairs ten minutes later. He was sleepy and mumbling about "that bed was so comfyy..Im gonna takea nap.."

_'What a strange kid..'_ Ivan thought to himself. He got up and headed to the kitchen. He had brought the mail in earlier but neglected to read it. He decided to do it now. The first enveloped on top was from the Allies. Apparently there was a sudden meeting tomorrow. It made Ivan wonder if Alexi would be alright in the big house by himself. It also made him think about if he should bring up the fact that he had a child living with him to the rest of them. They might think something was up if he did.

Also, why should he tell them, and then conform to their opinions on the matter? They're all pretty self indulged, so he decided to not say anything when they met.

_'Keeping a little human boy secret from other nations will turn out to be quite easy..Hehe.'_

_

* * *

_

**Yaayy, Alexi gotta homee. :) *cough* The fluffy chapters will keep on coming, but this isn't completely aimless though. Trust me. *Achoo* **

**T_T I'm very sick right now. Sorry, If anything is wrong with this chapter that is probably why. I'm not thinking my best.**


	4. Meetings Lead to a Reveal

****

****

**Chappy 4 I'm just goin right along with these arn't I.**

*justed watched the Hetalia movie* ...I'm so utterly confused and sick of hearing 'aww.' I never pegged myself as the person who would do that so much at a movie...

BUT IT WAS CUTE! And normal length, which for me is suprising for anything Hetalia related. I never understood the thing with Switzerland and Leichenstein having a picnick.

I doubt anyone does. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Meetings lead to a Reveal_******

* * *

**

_I have a meeting I needed to go to, so you're by yourself for today. _

_You can handle that right? It won't be long._

_-Ivan_

"I'm in this big house, by myself?" Alexi muttered to himself. He had just woken up and it was about 9:30. Ivan didn't say exactly when he would be home, and Alexi didn't like the fact that he had no one to play with all day. Entertaining himself he was good at, but he always liked others around. Even when he was homeless he liked hearing the feet of crowds pass by the allys he would sleep in.

But in this big house the only noises were from himself.

_Creeeeek_

"Ahh!" _'What was that, a ghost? the boogie man?..Ehh!' _he smacked his cheeks to snap himself outa it.

_Creeeeek..._

"Okay that's it! Ima get you!" He looked around for something to arm himself with.

"Aha!" he managed to pick up a butter knife off the kitchen table. He ran upstairs to face his enemy making the creeking sounds.

"Romania cannot be beaten!" he shouted as he hauled up the stairs.

* * *

"You're 'scones' taste like shit dude! Hamburgers are way better!"

"Oh yes they're much better if you wish to become a human bean bag chair! Stupid git!"

"Magic obsessed freak!"

"How dare you!"

"No, How dare _you!_"

As Russia expected, England and America had begun bickering and it was taking up much of the meeting time. If this was supposed to be an emergency meeting wouldn't they take it a little more seriously? Though, he didn't really care.

"You two! would you please stop for once! You're sexual tensions are making us all quite uncomfortable! That and it is a pointless argument. Clearly my food is best. Non?"

"Bloody hell it is!"

"No way!" They both shouted back at him. France then got in the argument as well, so it only make more annoying noise. Russia and China just sat there. China looked annoyed, while Russia reverted to his usual option, smiling like nothing was going on.

After 10 minutes the fighting had still not ended.

"Perhaps it would be time to ajourn the meeting? You all seem to be running low on compromise today." Russia suggested. China nodded in agreement.

"You just want to get out of the meeting Russia! We need to finish business." England said.

"What you're doing now isn't exactly finishing business, aru."

"W-Who asked you!" England spouted. He then sat back down in his chair and coughed. France did the same, and America started writting out some idea on the chalkboard.

"Someone looks flustered. We're you having fun choking America?..It sure looked like fun to me." Russia asked, his creepy evilness showing up again. England shivered.

"H-Hell no!" he objected.

"Russia, Angleterre must keep his fantasies to himself, Hohohon. Don't make us suffer by bringing it up." he sarcastically chided. England turned red in the face in agrivation.

The rest of the meeting continued progressively from there, and when the meeting let out Russia quickly gathered his things to leave. He was a bit tired and wished to get home. He quickly got into his car and drove off for home. He was glad the meeting was held in his country, It wasn't too far from home. He rather not have to fly out to another country's place for some pointless meeting. Also, Alexi is still too young to be left alone in the house. He wouldn't have gone if it was in another country for that reason, but if he didn't go, it would be suspicious some how. He knew how they all got suspicious when China would come late.

_'I'll have to make up a plan for any later meetings out of my country.'_ he thought.

* * *

He opened the front door of his home and the first thing he saw was kitchen utensles flung all about the floor, the couch over turned, and Alexi in the middle of the rug wrestling a puppy.

"Nahh, I will not let you win! Doggy! Romania va triumf!" he shouted while laughing, he tackled the dog and began to roll around 'fighting' with it. Russia just stood there watching.

"What did you just say?"

Alexi froze in his spot. He cranked his head to the front door to see Ivan towering over him.

"U-UH..Romania will triumph?" he answered nervously.

"..Is that another name of yours?"

"Da.."

"So, you are a country?"

"Da...people usually think I'm weird when I say so,..so I didn't tell you." he explained timidly.

"Clean up this mess, we will talk about it later."

"Okay Mr. Ivan.."

"You can call me Russia too."

"Ce?"

"Just clean up. We will talk later, Da?"

* * *

**Muwahahahahaha! Yesh. *feeling a little better* **

**Hope you liked. Next chapter may be a bit serious, or sympathetic, Iunno.**

**Ce(Romanian)- What?**

**Da(Romanian..and Russian): Yes (Yeah, it really is, I'm not trying to make him like Russia xD but you have to admit, Russia's Da is cute)**********


	5. A Few Little Reasons

**Explanation chappy. Sadness. There shall be cute sadness. Don't let it depress you though, cute moment at the end :) Sorry this is late!**

**ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW..Please?**

* * *

**Last Time:**

Ivan had a meeting with the former Allies(they had been disbanded since the war was over). While he was at the meeting, Alexi went on a 'conquest' to fine the house intruder. When Ivan came home he was wrestling a random dog on the floor, and it led to Alexi's identity as the country of Romania being comfirmed.

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_A Few Little Reasons_

_

* * *

_

The house was all cleaned up, and Ivan and Alexi had dinner quietly. The silence unnerved Alexi, he didn't like it. Ivan was too deep in thought at how many questions this little confirmation brought up in his head. He also wondered what to do about the little beagle that had been in the house. Once dinner was finished, Alexi followed him out to the living room and they both sat down.

Alexi kept looking down at the ground as if he was ashamed. The little black beagle jumped up and trotted over to the couch and sat down near Alexi.

"So, your country name is Romania?"

"Da. Your's is Russia?"

"Da."

"..." A silence passed through the room for a moment. Alexi still kept looking at the floor.

"Why are you so little? You're country was declared independent in 1878. Great Powers in the world even recognized that." Ivan asked. He tried not to sound so firm on the matter, but he was very curious.

"Well.." he started off. "My country, never wanted me. I'm the personificative body of Romania but I'm not appart of my country's governing body or anything like you are with your country Mr. Ivan. Leading aristocrats and government officials believed I would take over the country, and since me being a nation I could live as long as the country lived, I would rule over them all forever. So they did anything possible to keep me from growing as a personification, but strived to strengthen the country. I do still have ties to the land, but mainly in health issues. When I was first born they quickly got rid of me so I couldn't take over."

He seemed sad as he recounted why he was left alone on the streets. The little puppy nudged his foot with his nose to try and cheer him up.

"That's very strange.." Ivan commented. He thought it over when another question popped up in his head.

"Wouldn't they be worried if you died out in the world on your own that the country would fall?"

"No, they didn't think that far ahead..." He began fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"Is this something you rather not talk about?"

"Oh, Um..Da, but it is probably best to let you know...You have been a big part in my history at some points, if I am to stay in your house you should know about me." he admitted.

"You do not need to be so glum though! Wheither you lied or not is not something to worry about. You have reasons, Da?" he assured him. Alexi finally looked up at him and smiled. He then nodded in agreement.

"You're really nice Mr. Ivan. It's hard to believe you used to threaten my country not so long ago." he told him. Ivan kinda frowned at the mention of the Cold War.

"A-Ah, _Imi pare rau_. Is that a touchy subject?" he asked meekly. Ivan nodded.

"This house is where all the countries I took over would stay, those part of the Soviet Union. That's why it's so empty now. It gets a bit lonely." he told him.

"W-Well, it isn't anymore right? I'm here!" he said smiling. Ivan blinked. The dog who had wandered in the house barked along with Alexi's jumping up and down on the couch.

"You dont have to be alone anymore Mr. Ivan, this house is big but you're big too! big and strong just like your country!" he encouraged him with a smile as he stood proudly on the couch he was sitting on. The dog jumped up next to him and barked playfully too.

"Did that dog have a collar when you found it?" Ivan asked suddenly. Alexi looked like he was trying to remember. He shook his head.

"Can we keep him?"

"Da, the dog can stay."

"Really? Yay! " he hugged the puppy. The puppy barked happily and licked his cheek. Alexi giggled.

"What should we name him Mr. Ivan?" he asked look up at him.

"How about Noua?"

"..Okay!" he began to pet Noua. The little puppy seemed content with the name.

* * *

**_Imi pare rau- I'm Sorry_**

**Isn't that sweet Hehehe. Gotsa dog naow.**

**See, there was a cute moment at the end.**


	6. A Day at The Zoo

***Yawn*...Oh, Hey! What's up? ^^ **

**Chapter? eh?**

**OH OH OH! Yeah, Okay here! *presses start on a big fancey remote as I hug Romania* **

**Alexi: you're squishing..me..**

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Ivan and Alexi discussed Alexi's past as a country. Apparently he is so young and small because none of the aristocrats in his country wanted him in fear he would rule them all later on in life. The only reason he is alive is because his country is strong. The dog Alexi found in the house was named Noua after the discussion, and Ivan let Alexi keep him.

* * *

_Chapter 6: _

_A Day at the Zoo_

* * *

The past few weeks or so Ivan, Alexi, and Noua had fallen into a normal schedule during the day. Well, as normal as it could be with a small child nation in the mix. For a child Ivan found him pretty well behaved, even though he made messes once in a while. He had even drawn on the walls once, and made a mess of the kitchen while eating lunch. He always cleaned up though, so Ivan never got too mad. He rather not be so negative and intimidating anymore, his evil kind of left when the Soviet Union ended. That and he was just a child, and showing your softer side to a child couldn't do any harm, right?

Today though, Alexi grew bored of the usual games around the house with Noua and the occasional time playing with Ivan. He started kicking his feet in the air.

"Nehh, Mr. Ivan I'm bored! Let's go somewhere! Du! _Du_!" he chanted.

"Well, where did you want to go?" he asked. Alexi thought for a moment.

"Ohh, Let's go to the Zoo!" he exclaimed.

"..The zoo?"

"Da! Let's goo!" he was jumping up and down in an excited fashion that could only be topped by his childhood innocence. Ivan caved.

"Alright, get your coat малютка, It will be cold."

"Okay!" Alexi ran upstairs to put his boots on and grab his jacket and hat. Ivan waited as he threw on his jacket while jumpingdown the flight of stairs. The little boy quickly rejoined Ivan at the front door and ran outside to his car. Ivan locked the front door and headed over to the car to open the door for the little boy. He jumped inside anxiously and clicked his seat belt on. He began to jump up and down in the cushy back seat as Ivan got in and started the car. In a matter of minutes they were on their way to the zoo.

* * *

The whole time at the zoo was a blast for Alexi. He would go and gape at each animal exhibit for 10 minutes at a time and babble about 'how amazing and gigantic and cool and wow!' the animal was to Ivan, and then run off to the next interesting animal he saw with the big Russian man in tow. This would repeat until he was pretty much through the entire zoo. He also coaxed Ivan into getting him some cotton candy, and when passing a balloon man he was able to get a balloon giraffe to put on his head. towards the end of the day he could tell Alexi was starting to run out of energy but disregarded the thought when Alexi ran over to the wolves's den. Apparently they had such an exhibit in this peculiar Russian zoo, and Alexi had missed it earlier.

"Oh wow! Hey, hey! Mr. Ivan! Look, Wolves! They're so cool!" he pointed holding onto the bars that fenced them out of the den. Ivan was next to him and looked over the pack of wolves.

"They are your favorite?"

"Da! They're just cool, and strong looking! And they're dogs like Noua!" he exclaimed pressing his little face to the bars to thing he could possibly get a closer look. One of them noticed him eyeing them in excitement and made it's way over. It howled. Alexi's face lit up.

"O-uuwwwwww!" he howled back jumping up and down in his boots. He turned to Ivan.

"I think it likes me!" he said pointing to the wolf. Ivan looked a bit apprehensive in agreeing and gave him a tilt of the head.

"I'm not so sure..-" before he could continue further Alexi had climbed the iron bared fence and was making his way over to the wolf.

"Heyy, wolfy! Hiii!" he shouted running over. The wolf started to run at him when Ivan got over the fence to snatch up Alexi before the little boy became puppy chow. Before either was able to do so he grabbed the wolf by the front paws and began to swing him around shouting a continuous

"Luuuuuupuuuuullll~!"

Ivan sweat-dropped. _'Perhaps I should not expect us to be let back here..' _

"Ah, Alexi, that is harming the bолк. Leave it alone, Da?" he told him. Alexi frowned and looked back at him, then let the wolf down and headed back over to him. They got out of the cage and began walking away. People were stairing at them for the odd spectacle they just made.

"Sorry Mr. Ivan.." Alexi mummbled while looking at the ground. Ivan looked down at him.

"It is okay малютка. Just do not do it again." he said holding his hand. Alexi gripped it more.

"Okay!" he said, brightening up again, only to have his smile abruptly ended by a big yawn escaping from him.

"Tired?"

"Da." he mumbled in reply, getting sleepier by the moment. He yawned again as they began to head to the exit. They continued walking until Alexi began tugging on Ivan's coat sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Can I ride on your shoulders? I don't wanna walk anymore." he told him. Ivan nodded and picked him up, then placed him on his shoulders. He held the little boys legs that were laying across his collar bone so he would not fall off. Alexi looked happy.

"Woww! Hey, I can see the entire zoo! You're really tall Mr. Ivan!" he said looking above the tops of other people's heads.

"Da, It comes in handy sometimes." he told him as he kept walking. Ivan got to the front gates when he felt Alexi's head resting on the top of his own. Also, he had apparently been playing with the man's hair because his little hands were gripping his pale blond locks loosely as he slept on his head. Apparently Ivan failed to notice until he had fallen asleep.

When he arrived at his car he opened the door and gently pried Alexi off of his head. He placed him into the back seats gently so he did not wake him. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the car after that. He glanced behind him to back up and took a quick glance at Alexi's tinny little form dreaming away on the cushioned seats. He smiled.

_'малютка is so wierd...'_

_

* * *

_

**Ahahaha! Yay, a Zoo chapter. :) Thanky me friends for giving me ideas without really knowing what they were forrr! Oh Lunch time.**

**Anyway, Review, and all that!~**

**Translations: **

**Du - Go (Romanian,,is this one is wrong, sorry)**

**малютка - little one (Russian) (Kinda gonna be a little nick name for Alexi, I think it's cute. :P)**

**"Luuuuupuuull!" is Lupul(Romanian) & bолк(Russian) - Wolf **

**I believe that is all? Yesh Yesh? Okay bye!~**


	7. Comfort From a Red Monster

**Ahh, I'm sorry this is late everyone, I was havign that Type 2 uploading error for a few days.**

**Luckly I wasn't the only one, and went poking around google until I foudn a way around it that worked. **

**So now I'm all happy and ready to update! Here, you guys even get sunflowers to celebrate! *throws them at you***

**Russia: I can have one too, Da? ^J^**

**me: sure! *gives him one* enjoy the sadness chapter. There are tears. **

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

Alexi grew restless and begged Ivan to take him to the zoo. It didnt' take long for Ivan to cave, and agree to take him. After a whole day of 'wow that is so cool!' speeches from Alexi on each animal he saw, and another incident at the wolves' cage Alexi fell asleep on Ivan's shoulders on their way back to the car.

* * *

_Chapter 7: _

_Comfort from a Red Monster_

* * *

_Crack!_

"Ahh!"

"малюткаaa, where are you?" Ivan called through the halls. He had been looking for the little blond for ten minutes now and hadn't gotten much closer to finding him.

Ivan had a meeting with some officials earlier on in the day yet again. Alexi had been left in the house by himself again, but had been better about staying home since Ivan agreed to let Noua stay in the house. The little dog made the house seem less big and intimidating to the little boy, and he had someone to play with when Ivan wasn't around.

However this time the weather outside had turned for the worse. It began to downpore while Ivan was gone and soon after it began to thunder outside something terrible. When Ivan came home the house was unusually dark and quiet and Alexi wasn't where he usually played in the house.

"малютка, you must come out now, Da?" he called through the halls again. The thunder outside struck the ground once again causing the vase on a table in the hall to whimper.

But vases don't whimper.

Ivan walked over to the delicate pottery and peeked inside to find Noua hiding inside curled in on himself as if he was trying to become smaller and disappear.

"Ahh, Noua. What are you doing in there?" He plucked the small whimpering dog from the vase and set it on the wood floor. He petted its head and spoke again.

"Do you know were Alexi is?" The dog just kept whimpering. Ivan nudged his side a little, motioning the dog to lead the way. Noua shakily started walking down the hall after that. Ivan followed close behind. More thunder struck outside and the house rattled a little. _'It is quite close this time.'_ he noted.

Noua led Ivan down the halls for some time before finally stopping at a door to paw at it. Ivan came over and opened it for him and he ran inside to sniff around. Another strike sounded outside.

"Ahh!"

Ivan's ears perked up at the yelp. He turned and looked at the door across the hall. The lighting flashed outside the window and he could hear movement beyond the door. He headed over and opened the door to peek in.

There was a little shaking bundle of blankets that shifted every so often in the middle of the usually vacant bed. Ivan opened the door more and started heading over to the bed side. His boots made their usual scuffs and thumps against the hard varnished wood, and it cause the bundle to jump in alarm.

"N-No! Go away! Monster! Ahh!"

Monster?

Well, that's something that he hadn't heard in a little while.

_"Why can't we go switch sides and stay with Germany? Russia is scary!"_

_"Shh! Latvia! Quiet or he'll hurt us all!"_

_"Give back mein bruder!"_

_"Ha! Arschloch! That led pipe doesn't scare the awesome me!" Slam. "Ack!..Du Weibchen!" _

_"Сестра..maybe we should go.."_

_"You commie bastard. I'll end your terrorizing of other nations once and for all."_

_"He's a monster. Just do what he says or he'll beat you within an inch of your life.."_

.

"Больно слышать, Алекси."

The bundle suddenly shifted again and pulled the blanket down a bit to reveal Alexi's slightly red and wet cheeks. His hair was a bit messy and he was clearly upset and scared. His eyes widened.

"Ahh! Mr. Ivan! Y-You're here!..I'm sorry, I.." he sniffled again.

"Are you crying малютка?" he sat on the bed next to the little boy wrapped in sheets. The boy rubbed the corner of his eyes with the blankets.

"I-I thought the BauBau was going to get me! A-ahaa!" he began crying again_.(1) _Ivan couldn't help but feel sorry for the little boy. He looked genuinely terrified. He squirmed his way over to Ivan and gripped his coat and cried into the sleeve.

"It is okay. I will-" Ivan trailed off and sneezed mid sentence. "-I will protect you малютка."

"Sniff. Really?" he murmured. Ivan nodded and patted his head comfortingly.

"In my country it is said when you sneeze while saying something you are telling the truth."_(2)_

"O-Oh, Okay.." he sniffled again. The thunder outside rumbled the big house once again and Alexi buried his face further into Ivan's sleeve. By now his arm was beginning to feel damp.

"There is no need to be afraid anymore. There are no more monsters in this house." he smiled behind his ever present white scarf and rubbed the boy's back to calm him down. After about ten minutes in the dark he calmed down a little. Alexi lifted his head and tried to wipe his eyes. He sniffled again.

"You are feeling better now, Da?"

He nodded. "We should be getting to bed now малютка. It is late." He went to get up but Alexi tugged at the end of his scarf to stop him.

"Hm?"

"I-I'm scared to go to bed alone.." he said timidly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked looking up at the tall man.

"Da. Come. We will go to my room." he said helping the boy off the bed. Alexi took Ivan's hand and followed him out of the room. Noua was there sitting in the hall waiting for them when they exited the room and they all walked down the halls of the big dark house to Ivan's room.

When they got there they changed for bed quickly. Alexi flopped into bed after Ivan and rubbed his eyes again. He lied down and pressed his head against the cool pillow. Ivan was already drifting off to sleep after having a long day and Alexi was tired from crying. Before slipping into his dreams he felt Noua squirm up into bed at their feet. Alexi smiled. He tugged on Ivan's scarf a little one more time to get his attention.

"Noapte bună, frate mare."

"Хорошая ночь, малютка."

* * *

**I think this chapter was more adorable than the others. Who thinks a little boy afraid of monsters and comforted by a hulking Russian isn't cute?**

**Yeah, No one.**

**Anyway, hope you liked. REVIEW. Please? **

**Translations:(there's lots for this chapter)**

**малютка(Russian) - Little one (I know that sometimes this is translated into 'baby' but it's 'little one' in this case Okay? it's used as both. and I think it's cute for him to have something Russian to call Alexi. The other translation for it seems meh.)**

**Mein Bruder(German) - My brother (Now who said this? hmm? it's so difficult to figure out isn't it. pfft. XD)**

**Arschloch(German) - Asshole (There's actually some very more vulgar translations of this. lmao, I didn't know there was such a thing as shitass.)**

**Du Weibchen(German) - You bitch **

**Сестра(Russian) - Sister**

**Больно слышать, Алекси(Russian) - That hurts, Alexi(Aww..)**

**Noapte bună, frate mare(Romanian) - Good night, big brother.**

**Хорошая ночь малютка(Russian) - Good night little one.**

**Notes: **

**1 - The BauBau is pretty much the Romanian equivalent of the bogeyman. Yeah. lol **

**2 - It's like this cause and effect superstition in Russia. Apparently when someone sneezes while saying something it means they're telling the truth.**


	8. In the Snow Alexi Plays

**Boo! Hi! Yeah. One. Word. SENTENCES.**

**AHAHAHAHA, Well, not much to say, Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**While Ivan was off at another meeting, the thunderstorm outside had startled Alexi and Noua. Once he got home he had to search the house for them, only to find Noua in a vase in the hall and Alexi in a spare bedroom under the sheets crying. Ivan comforted him and promised he would protect him from monsters.

* * *

_Chapter 8:_

_In The Snow Alexi Plays!_

_

* * *

_

Alexi pouted. "Why can't I go to that meeting, thingy?" Alexi pouted. Ivan had another meeting he had to attend. This one was within driving distance, but still quite further than the others he needed to be at with the other countries. He would really be gone all day instead of the last meeting with other nations and his occasional local meetings with his officials in the government.

"Because you are too little, Румыния."

"But I'm a country! You've been teaching me about politics, government and economy too. I think I'm ready!" he objected. Noua barked in agreement. Ivan signed. He had a point, Ivan had been teaching him plenty about politics and other things that went on in a country, including certain things about how being a nation was different than being human. However Ivan still didn't want him going to a meeting. In reality his reasons were a bit selfish, he didn't want Alexi to end up leaving him because of the other nations. He saw from afar the effects of America breaking away from England. Though he would always deny it, Arthur was crushed. Ivan didn't want to be in such a situation. That and he knew he would let the boy turn loose eventually. It was why he was teaching him. But that is beside the point.

"No, You are not ready. Other countries will not treat you very nicely. You will be bullied for your small stature." he said as Latvia came into his mind. That was probably the perfect example for what he meant.

Alexi frowned. "I'm strong Mr. Ivan! Trust me, I can take those _idioţii _Any time!" he pumped his fist into the air, striking a victory pose. Ivan chuckled and patted his head, ruffling up his sand colored soft hair.

"Perhaps Next time. You will behave while I am gone, Da?" Alexi gave a slight nod though he looked unhappy while doing so. With that said Ivan grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. Alexi promptly flopped on his little posterior and pouted some more even after he had left the house.

"So, What are we supposed to do, Noua?" he asked his puppy after a while. He started stroking his healthy looking fur. Noua just wagged his tail in delight instead of giving any bark in reply. Alexi sat there thinking.

"Hey, Let's go get something to eat in the kitchen. I didn't have breakfast yet!" he jumped up from his spot and sprinted to the kitchen door. He flew through into the kitchen with glee and stumbled to a stop in front of the fridge.

"Eh..it's kinda big.." he thought out loud, but he attempted to open it despite the observation. He jumped up and clutched the handle in an attempt to yank the door open. He managed to do so after some effort, but was flung across the kitchen, hit the wall, and miraculously ended up landing on the kitchen table with a belly flop.

While the refrigerator door kept swinging this way and that Alexi focused his vision that was disrupted from flying into the wall. He grinned afterward and jumped over to the fridge, to look at what there was to eat. A lot of it was of course, Russian cuisine and some things he was a little familiar with. He didn't find anything he personally thought was breakfast worthy. He managed to pick out a bowl with some kasha in it, and a slice of black bread to appetize himself with. He pushed the door closed with his behind and went to the table to eat.

_'Ahh, I love black bread for some reason.' _

_"Arf!"_

"Oh, right! Sorry Noua!" he said, half way through his little meal. He jumped down and started looking through the cabinets for some dog food. He eventually found it under the sink and pulled it out.

"This is kinda big..Oh well." he hoisted the bag up and began to pour out some food into Noua's dish. Noua began to eat before he was even done pouring. Alexi put the bag back and went back to finish his food. When he was done he sat there rubbing his little tummy and contemplating what to do next.

"Mhh..It's boring without Mr. Ivan around.." He frowned as his rejection of coming with him came to mind again. He was little yes, but he was a strong country! He should be allowed to go to world meetings! Alexi didn't think it was fair.

"Arf!" Noua tugged on Alexi's shirt sleeve to get his attention. He was pulling him towards the window.

"Hm? What is it?" he looked out the window to find piling snow.

"It's snowing a lot isn't it! Ooo, You wanna go out and play huh?" he looked at Noua. He just barked in reply and bounced up and down. Alexi took it as a yes.

"Okay! Weeee!" The little boy and the puppy burst out the front door and raced out into the deep snow. He ran around for quite a while, making snow angles and rolling around in the snow with Noua. After that Alexi started to wander out to the more undisturbed snow around the woods behind the house. He wandered around and after a while began to make snowmen at the edge of the woods. He sculpted them to be a platoon of soldiers. He went on to form a sturdy snowball fort, and made snowballs. He began throwing snowballs at things like plants and trees as if it was some covert operation. This went on for quite a while before he simply flopped into the snow next to his dog, giggling and looking up at the sky.

"That was fun, hehehe."

"Arf!"

_Sneeze._

"Opps. Ble-"

_Sneeze._

"Ehh.."

"What are you doing outside, малютка."

Alexi jumped with a little yelp. He turned to see Ivan towering over him. He didn't look happy. He swore the air around him started looking purple and distorted. It drove shivers up his spine.

"U-Um..Noua wanted to play in the snow! So I came out and played with him.." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"I told you to behave, Da?"

Alexi nodded, keeping his head down. He started shaking a little, out of intimidation or the realisation that he was very cold he wasn't sure.

"Behaving means staying in the house." Ivan continued. "You understand. _Da?_" he stressed the last syllable. The little boy nodded timidly. It reminded Ivan of a cowering little Latvia again. His expression softened.

"Get up, you are soaked." Alexi quickly shot up and nudged Noua towards the door. He held his head low and hugged himself, suddenly starting to shiver. Once they were all inside Ivan shut the door behind him. He turned to the soaked little boy again.

"Go upstairs and change."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ivan..Nu am vrut să.." he said, mumbling his words in some sort of shame.

"It is alright. I was not in very good mood to begin with. Other countries can be..childish? Da, childish." he said, reassuring that the little boy wasn't in so much trouble as he was thinking. The fear in people's eyes he had seen so many times. He would like to never have to see Alexi scared of him like that. Alexi clearly looked a little relieved that he accepted the apology. A little more satisfied, he headed upstairs a bit more sluggishly than usual to change and take a bath.

* * *

**Snowww,, Ooooo Snoww.. Glorious Snowww..**

**Румыния(Russian) - Romania**

**малютка(Russia) - Little one**

**Nu am vrut să(Romanian) - I didn't mean to**


	9. Beginning Signs

**Sorry this is late guys! I'VE BEEN SO BUST LATELY. I rather have this finished properly and late than rushed and on time.**

**So enjoy. :) **

* * *

**Last Time:** Alexi had tried to convince Ivan to take him to a world meeting, but Ivan denied him for certain reasons. Once he left for his meeting Alexi and Noua had a make-shift breakfast and then went outside to play in the snow. Ivan came back to sneezing and soaked Alexi in the snow, and wasn't very happy.

* * *

_Chapter 9:  
Beginning Signs_

* * *

Ivan prodded the fire place with the end of the iron poker to keep it from dying. He rather be asleep before the fire sizzled out. He was in his living room reading while Alexi slumbered upstairs. Noua was lolling on the floor next to his feet and not doing much of anything. He got back to reading his book for another 10 minutes before the telephone rang at his side. He set his novel down and picked up the receiver.

"Привет_[Hello]_? _Ah, Did you need something_?"

A deep sounding splurge of Russian flowed into his ear from the other end of the line. He nodded and replied when the speaker was done.

"_The Italys will be here tomorrow_?" he heard more Russian. _"That is not convenient. My house is not best meeting place."_ he retorted. Apparently his boss, who was on the other line, would hear none of his objections. Ivan sighed and simply hung up on the man, now having to think about what to do about the matter.

_'They will be coming at noon tomorrow, I will have to hide малютка until they leave. It should not be difficult to hide a child, Da?'_

Ending his thought on that note he decided he would simply tell the boy that he should stay in his room or something. He didn't find the Italys wanting to snoop around the place. As long as his planning went correctly, everything would be fine.

* * *

"V-Veh..Ciao..R-Russia." Italy sputtered out when Ivan motioned him, his brother. and their boss inside his home. Romano clung to his brother, slightly in a protective manner, and slightly out of his own fear as well. Their boss was a little intimidated, but managed to keep his cool more than the two brothers. He met Russia's boss in Russia's living room. They had already started talking and enjoying each other's company, and Russia figured since they got along so well, he would try to get along with the brothers as well.

"Ne, I heard you two have really nice architecture back at your home." he started, placing a hand on Romano's shoulder. He felt him stiffen greatly. "I never got an answer to my question last time us and our bosses met. Maybe I could come visit some time?" he asked with a smile.

"M-Maybe..V-V-Veh...~"

"Your teeth are chattering. Are you cold?"

"V-eh, N-No..It'sa Okay,- EEEK!"

Before the three of them knew what was going on all hell broke loose. Belarus had apparently snuck in and snatched Russia up from behind. She began to chant 'marry me marry me marry me marry me' in his ear and he began to freak out, along with Italy and Romano. The two brother's were too scared to help him escape from his deranged sister and fled upstairs in search of a hiding spot.

"Marry Me, Marry me, Marry Me..."

"Go away Go Away Go away!"

The chanting went back and forth and neither really noticed the things going on anywhere else in the house. The two Italians had fled upstairs and jumped into the closest room possible and leaned against the door, enforcing its strength in staying closed. Italy was near hyperventilating and Romano was as pale as a white washed fence.

They were scared straight when they heard ruffling under some sheets on the bed. Italy shrieked and Romano coward into the wall.

"M-Mh..is.._cough_ someone there?"

"Oh, look _fratello,_ It's justa little _capretto!_" Italy pointed at little Alexi sitting up in bed. Romano looked up and visibly relaxed his nerves a bit.

"Stupid kid, scaring us like that!" he growled. Alexi jumped and hid his face behind the bed sheets. Italy got up and went over to the bed side.

"Don't be mean Romano, he's an adorable little kid! he's so cute." he cooed, gently patting the little boy's pale golden locks. Alexi relaxed a little, but soon broke out into a coughing fit. It didn't sound well. Italy rubbed his back to sooth him until his fit was closed off by a sniff. The boys nose was running as well. He looked very sick. His face was flushed and his breathing wasn't exactly normal. His facial expression clearly showed slight discomfort.

"Veh, are you okay little boy? You look really sick."

"M-Mhm..I'm okay.." He lied. Romano came over and pressed his hand to Alexi's forehead.

"_Che palle_, don't play dumb with us, you're burning up. You're face looks likea tomato." he remarked. "You probably have a fever."

"What are you doing here anyway? are y-"

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing an unhappy Russia and a surprisingly unconscious Belarus. He looked at the scene before him and frowned.

"It appears the little secret is out Da? Perhaps we will talk first."

* * *

**THEY KNOW THEY KNOW THEY KNOW HEHEHE.**

**Ohh you guysss.. Yeah I dunno what to say. Review. BYE!**

**Translations:**

**fratello(Italian): Brother**

**capretto(Italian): Kid;Child**

**Che palle(Italian): What balls(a phrase used when someone is angry. He's said it in the eng dub before.)**


	10. You Help Me, Da?

**Boo! What's up? You're here for Alexi?**

**Alright then. I see no one comes here for me huh. T_T **

**Alexi: I do! D: **

**me: aww, Thanks kid. *hug* Anyway, Enjoy! We're nearing the end BTW. **

* * *

**Last Time: **Italy and Romano came to visit Ivan's house with their boss. Ivan's boss and their boss talked while they tried to make small talk. It ended up in him getting attacked by Belarus and the two brother's finding Alexi sick in bed.

* * *

_Chapter 10:  
You Help Me, Da?_

* * *

_Achoo!_

"Veh.."

"Che.."

"Da?"

"Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me Mary m-"

_"AHHH!" Slam._

"Closets are useful, Da?" Ivan commented after he managed to throw his terrifying sister into a closet. The three male nations clearly looked relieved. Until they heard scratching noises.

"We don't have much time. I make talk short." Ivan said to Feliciano and Romano. "The boy is Alexiandru Sylemes. The country of Romania." He motioned to Alexi, who was tossing and turning in the bed in a very uncomfortable manner.

"But isn't he a little young to be Romania?" Romano noted. "The country has been around for a long time. He should be an adult by now."

"His country did not want him and prevented him as long as they did. They abandoned him on my country's streets. It is inhumane, Da?" he said, his back pressed against the rumbling closet door. The scratching sounds ringing in his ears only got worse.

"Veh, but why is he here? Did you take him in?"

"D-Da." He was having a hard time keeping the door closed.

"You're not supposed to keep another country with you, bastardo. We all know what went on with your 'Allies in the Soviet Union'."

"T-That is different time, different s-"

_Crack._

_Slam._

"MAAARRYYY MEEEEE!"

"GO AWAAAYYY!"

"VEEEEHHH~!"

"CHIIGIIII!"

* * *

With Belarus now out of the way, captured and sent back to her own home, The three adult nations settled down in Ivan's study to continue talking without concerning little Alexi. Romano was the one to speak first.

"You realize the kid is sick. Right, Russian jerk face?" He got a creepy smile from Ivan in return for his snarky name calling. He shrunk into his seat a little more. Feliciano shivered at the action too.

"I know that, but he is a nation. He should be fine." He turned his head to look out the window.

"Veh, But he's a little kid! You should'a always take extra care of little ones. Everyonea knows that!" Italy flapped out. It made Ivan think a moment before replying. It simply came out in unsure mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I..don't know how to take care of the sick." He admitted shamfully. An awkward silence fell between the three.

"We'll help you!" Italy offered, before getting smacked on the back of the head by Romano.

"Stupid _fratello_, don't go offering services like that!" He spat.

"B-But what about Ivan? He needs help taking care of him."

"It's not our problem." He argued. Italy looked hurt.

"Veh,..But he's a country too! That makes it our business." He brought up a good point. He was a country, if a country where to go under it would affect everyone. Ivan brightened up at the reminder, but dimmed when it reminded him how incompetent he was at the moment, being unable to care for Alexi correctly by himself. Nevertheless, he would persist for their aid.

"Think of it as favor, Da?" He poked in on the brotherly argument in front of him. The two looked at him. Italy smiled and turned back to his brother, who simply grumbled and folded his arms.

"Fine..But when the kid is healthy again we're calling a world conference, and you're bringing him!" He barked the terms of agreement. There was no way he was going to do this without something in return. That and it wasn't right to let the kid be cut off to the rest of the countries.

Ivan frowned. If that happened he would probably lose custody of the boy. The other countries would turn Alexi away from him, and he'd be alone again. This was his main concern, along with his fear for Alexi's safety. He was so little. How could he protect himself?

_"I'm strong Mr. Ivan! Trust me, I can take those idioţii Any time!"_

Well, perhaps he would just have to trust the boy.

"Fine."

* * *

**Well, HALLOOO TO THE ENDING A/N. Here are you translations.**

**Oh wait, There aren't any.**

**...**

**BYE! REVIEW! ALL THAT!**


	11. Tender Loving Italian Care

***Snickersnicker***

**Hi, How are you doing. Well?**

**Good. Here's your next chapter. **

* * *

**Last Time:** While fending off a ferocious Belarus in one of his various closets, Ivan tells Italy and Romano of Alexi's situation and his nation identity. Later when Belarus is removed from his house the three nations talk further. It ends in the two brothers helping to care for Alexi until he is healthy again, but under certian conditions laid down by Romano.

* * *

_Chapter 11:  
Tender Loving Italian Care_

* * *

"Ehh.." _Sniff._

Feliciano sat at Alexi's messy bedside, watching the little boy try to sleep. He wasn't sure if he was awake, or actually rolling around that much in his sleep. He decided he would gently shake him awake.

"Veh~ you're rolling around a lot. Are you having a tough time sleeping?" he asked nicely. Alexi looked over at him with watery eyes, most likely due to his runny nose.

"Y-Yeah..." he replied quietly. His throat sounded a bit hoarse.

"Do you feel hot?" He pressed his hand to his forhead again. Alexi nodded.

"I'm a little thirsty too.."

"Veh, Okay! I'll be right back." Feliciano got up and quickly left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Romano was making soup(Feliciano always knew his brother had a soft spot for the sick), and Ivan was finishing eating his breakfast. He headed to the sink and grabbed a cup. He filled it with nice cold water and held it out to Ivan. When he gave him a questioning look he pouted.

"I'm sure he'da like to see you trying, Veh. Go take this to him." he said. Ivan didn't bother to reply, but took the cup and headed out of the room. He headed up the stairs and to Alexi's bedroom door. He was about to knock, but heard a hoarse cough behind the door. He sighed and simply opened the door and peeked in.

"You are up, Da?" Alexi looked over and coughed again, his face still very flushed.

"Y-Yeah." Ivan made his was over to the little boy and handed him the glass of water Italy had given him.

"Here, you sound like you need it." Alexi took the glass and gingerly pressed it to his lips. He tilted it back and began to sip from the glass. He guzzled the entire thing in a matter of a minute and placed it in his blanketed lap with a relieved huff. He smiled up at Ivan.

"_Mulţumesc[Thank you]_ Mr. Ivan." He recieved a pat on the head.

"Это не проблема маленький_[It is no problem little one]."_ He replied. He stayed there and ruffled the boy's hair gently for a few more minutes before he sat down. He and Alexi started a small conversation before Romano came into the room with a tray of soup in his hands. He made his way over to the bed and slowly placed the tray infront of Alexi.

"Here. It should help your throat and fill your stomach, _Bene capretto?" _He told him. Alexi nodded and looked down at the soup. It was simply chicken noodle soup with chicken broth. It was warm but not too hot, with light steam flowing up from the bowl. He looked to Ivan.

"C-Could you help me eat? _Vă rog?" _Ivan chuckled a little and smiled before reaching for the spoon on the tray. Romano heard Italy call from downstairs and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ivan spooned some of the soup up and held it up to Alexi's mouth. He opened his mouth and slurped in the soup and gulped it down almost immediatly. He smiled at the soothingly warm broth making it's way down his tender throat and down into his quivering and rumbling stomach. This process continued until the soup was all gone and the bowl completely empty.

_Yawn._

"You are sleepy, Da?"

Alexi nodded, his head drooping and his eyes half open. The warm pit of his stomach made him sleepy, along with his lack of energy from the fever. He slipped into his inoccent dreams before Italy came into the room. He smiled at the sight of Ivan sitting next to the bed that held Alexi's peaceful form. He went over and put a cool wet washcloth on the boy's still slightly flushed face before ushering himself and Ivan from the room so he could sleep.

* * *

**These seem to be gettign a little shorter. By maybe a paragraph or so. That's not making it bad is it?**

**Hope not. Feel free to tell me.**

**Translations**

**_Bene capretto?(Italian) - Okay kid?_**

**_Vă rog?(Romanian) - Please?_**


	12. Turning For Worse

**Ahh, Well.**

**HELLO. WHAT IS UP.**

**Ready for more Little House Guest?**

**Course, It's why you're here.**

* * *

**Last Time: **Italy, Romano and Ivan all pitched in to take care of Alexi. Lovino even made chicken noodle soup for him, which shows he has a soft spot for sick people, but he'd never admit that now would he. Ivan helped Alexi eat the soup, and Feliciano put a cool wash-cloth on his head to cool him down while he finally got to rest.

* * *

_Chapter 12:  
Turning For Worse_

* * *

_"Italy, Where have you been? You had training yesterday and you skipped out, AGAIN!" _

"Veh, I'ma sorry Germany, but I had something I needed to do! Trust me!" He cupped the not exactly new cell phone to his right ear as he searched the drawers of Russia's kitchen. Romano was upstairs tending to Alexi, and Russia was out of the house due to business with government officials at some (unimportant) election that needed his attendance. Germany had impeccable timing on his call, because Italy's phone had rang as soon as Russia left.

_"Oh, unt what was so important for you to skip this time? Getting noodles for more pasta?"(1)_

"Veh, That's a legitimate reason! But no, that's not why this time. It was really important."

_"Well what was it? Tell me already." _Germany was pushing the issue. Perhaps he had a right too. He constantly had to look after Italy, so perhaps this was his normal reaction to such a situation.

"I had to help Russia with something. So I offered!" He put it vaguely. There was silence on the other line. It ended quickly when Italy finally found the ladle he had been searching for.

"AHA! _Trovato!_ I knew he had a ladle, everyone does!"

_"Was?" _

"O-Oh, Sorry Ludwig. I just found something I needed that's all." He put the ladle under the running water from the sink and got back to cooking over the stove.

_"No, Not that." _He shoved that side conversation away."_What do you mean you're helping Russia with something? Why Russia? I thought you were terrified of him."_

"W-Well, I am. Very Terrified actually. But he hasn't _tried_ to scare me or _fratello _at all since we decided to help him! Also he really needed the help. He said he owed us after this."

_"Oh? Vell what was so important that he needed your help?"_

"Well he has-a this cu-" Feliciano cut himself off after having a though. Ivan would probably get very angry if he told anyone about Romania. He nearly squeaked at the image of Ivan chasing him around with his lead pipe, chanting his usual '_KOLKOLKOL' _at him.

_"Italy?" _Germany sounded a little surprised(and perhaps a little concerned, though Italy couldn't tell).

"I-I can't tell you what it is. _Mi dispiace, _Ludwig." He felt bad for not telling him, but it's not like it was something that put him or Romano in danger, so he could wait a little longer before finding out.

_CRASH._

_"Dannazione! fratello_! Get out here!"

"V-Veh, I have to go Germany. _A-Arrivederci!"_ And with that Feliciano hung up on his blonde friend to go help Romano and Alexi.

* * *

"..."

"Something wasn't right about that." Germany commented out loud.

"No, it certaintry sounded a rittle suspicious." Japan commented, wiping his forehead. He and Germany had been training before they had decided to call Feliciano incase he had gotten in trouble again. By the context of Italy's replies, they came to the conclusion that he had gotten into, deep, deep trouble. And dragged his brother into it too.

"Even if Russia isn't as bad as he used to be, he still terrifies the living day lights out of Italy. So why would he help him? It doesn't make sense." Germany began pacing back and forth in front of the table. They stood there and thought about what to do.

"Ah, Germany-san. Maybe we could call America-san for help? He's dealt with Russia a lot. He may know what to do." he suggested lightly. It was true that Alfred, as bitter a rival he was in the Cold War with Ivan, he knew how to deal with the man. He could be of help.

But yet again, he was extremely obnoxious and his plans were far from fool-proof.

"Maybe we should ask some other nations as well. America would be helpful, but his plans would probably be complete nonsense." Germany looked to Japan. The dark haired man nodded and began to think again.

"Well what about the other former Allies. England-san, France-san, and China-san?" he gauged Germany for his reaction. He got a curt nod a moment later.

"I think that vould be helpful. Let's go call them up."

_"Hai."_

* * *

**Ooo, long chapter? :D COOL! No Ivan or Alexi, but a good set up for things to come!**

**(1)- If you haven't noticed by now I'm trying to incorperate slight accents for their stereotypes. Germans tend to say something along the lines of 'unt' insted of 'and' and sometimes make a 'v' sound where it should be 'w'. Japanese speakers tend to replace 'l' sounds with 'r', because of they way the roll the r's in their language. Though I'm not sure if this is true I believe Russians some time leave out insignificant words like 'a' 'the' and other things. Don't quote me on any of this though.**

**Anyway, let's get on with translations!**

**Trovato!(Italian): Found it!**

**Was?(German) - What?**

**Mi dispiace(Italian) : I'm sorry**

**Dannazione(Italian): Damn it!**

**Arrivederci(Italian): Goodbye**

**Hai(Japanese): Yes**


	13. Not Planning A Climax

**Sorry this was late! I didn't have time to type it up.**

**I've been more busy with my Letters, French From The Pan! Letter's fic, and also with school work.**

**This will be completed though! almost to the end anyway. **

* * *

**Last Time: **Italy gets a call from Germany while at Russia's house. He refuses to tell him why he is helping Russia, and it makes Germany(and Japan) suspicious. After Italy hung up, Japan and Germany decided on getting in touch with the former Allied Powers for a rescue plan.

* * *

_Chapter 13:  
Not Planning a Climax_

* * *

"Mhh..."

"He looks much worse than yesterday.."

"Perhaps it gets worse before going away?"

"Che, don't kid yourself, damn Ruski. The kid's gotten worse."

The three nations stood in Alexi's spacious bedroom. Feliciano had come in to find Alexi tossing in his sleep again, even more sweaty and clammy than before. He looked quite uncomfortable, flushed, and feeble. Even through the night Feliciano had heard him have almost inhuman sounding coughing fits, and other unpleasant sounds. Something was genuinely wrong and it was getting to the point where they couldn't simply handle it with just the three of them.

Alexi was still tossing in his bed as Ivan continued to pace back and forth, trying to think of a reason why he wasn't getting better. Romano was sitting in the desk chare near the window and Italy was in the bathroom wetting another wash cloth to place on the young boy's forehead.

"I trust it is not how we have been taking care of him that is not working." he deduced. Romano's facial expression blatantly showed that he was thinking '_no shit Sherlock'_.

"Perhaps other reasons?" He asked himself. _'Would it have to do with exposure of-..no, I have been living under such for years...Ah!'_

"His country."

"Hm?" The Italy brother's turned their gaze to Russia, they were both standing on either side of Alexi's bed.

"Something must be going on with his country." He repeated. Italy nodded in agreement.

"Ve, that's probably it!..But what happened? I hope it isn't anything t-too bad.." he suddenly grew worried. Romano simply left the room, muttering something about going to look on the Internet.

"Mhh..Hot.." Alexi mumbled from his ruffled bed sheets, shifting and causing the wash cloth to flop off of his face. He began to cough even more, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Feliciano sighed and put the cloth back on for him.

"We'll open the window a little and leave the door open, _Bene_?" Italy said to him, already heading over to the window. He heard a slight groan in response, and more shifting form the bed. After cracking the window open a little, he left the room and left the door ajar. Ivan patted him on the head and then left for the living room as well.

* * *

"Guess you were right, _Russo bastardo_." Romano said when he had finally found the information they had been looking for.

"His country has been hit by the recessions too. It's been causing depleting health conditions and now that he is sick many more people in his country are falling ill too."(1) Romano explained. He had looked a few places but he managed to find things on Romanian media websites that he was able to translate(with Google's help of course).

Ivan frowned. "Is it disease? Or a break out of the flu."

Romano clicked a few things before answering again. "..Um."

"What." Ivan sounded a bit demanding.

"The most prominent illness is Tuberculosis."(2) He said not looking away from the screen. Russia felt the gravity of the situation slam down on his shoulders. It was that serious?

"He hasn't shown specific symptoms, Da?"

"We thought it was a simple coincidence, but he coughed up a little blood yesterday." Feliciano confessed. Ivan wondered how the hell they could think that was a coincidence, but then he remembered; they're Italian. They aren't exactly the smartest nations. He gave a shaky sigh.

"M-Maybe he won't get all the symptoms? He is a country after all. Things are different for us. I'm sure it isn't as bad.." Italy pointed out, trying to cheer him up. Romano quickly shot him down.

"This is still way too much for us to handle, idiot fratello! We can't kee-"

_Slam._

"China! I choose you!"

"China is not here you git!"

"Hohohon~ Conquest!"

"Please, France-san, keep your hands to yourself."

"Halt den Mund! Will you all just shut up! We- Italy!"

"..When did you all get into my home?" Russia stared then down, with his now plastered on smile. Though, you couldn't really call it a smile. America pointed at him with his index finger.

"Russia! Your terrorizing is over! The hero shall defeat you! Rah!" He launched himself at the tall Russian, forcing his rival to fall tumbling under his weight to the hard wood floor. They began to wrestle while the others began to bicker.

"Germany! Japan! What are you doing here? ..Why did you bring Big Brother France and everyone else?" Italy kept watching the latter two countries wrestle with his two friends, and also watch England and France fight.

"We thought you were in danger, Italy-san."

"Oh, No I'm not! Me and fratello were just helping, like I told you! Right fratello?" Feliciano turned to his brother who was still sitting. He glared at him.

"Dumbass." he retorted. "Why would you tell people!" He began yelling at him, only adding to the commotion going on in the living room.

"Mhh...W-What's goin' on?" A little voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. All the nations stopped and glanced over. Apparently Alexi had been woken up from all the noise and came downstairs, dragging his stuffed animal with him, and having Noua come down the stairs with him. The little beagle pup was sitting at his side, and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's a little kid doing here dude?"

"He's adorable! So _mignon_!" France cooed. "He must be my little brother!"

"Not this again! You always assume every little boy is yours in some way! What if he is my little brother?"

"He is neither, Da?" Russia quickly ended that tirade before it began.

"Hey, So what's your name kid?" Alfred asked.

"..R-Romania."

* * *

**(1)- This isn't true as far as I know, I'm just making it up for the sake of the story. **

**(2)- This is what Wikipedia says anyway. **

**Translations! **

**Bene(Italian) - Okay**

**Russo bastardo(Italian) - Russian Bastard**

**mignon(French) - Cute**


	14. Hospitable, But No Hospital

**Sorry! I have been SO BUSY. **

**SOOO, BUSY. **

**So, here you go. Sorry if it sucks.**

***sigh* Thanks Kitty Muse for telling me about the chapter updating mix up thing..I've just been so tired lately.._**

* * *

**Last Time: **The Italy brothers and Russia find out exactly what is wrong with Alexi, and how this is now beyond their care. Then America, England, France, Japan and Germany bust in to save Italy. They find Romania instead.

* * *

_Chapter 14:  
Hospitable, But Not A Hospital_

* * *

"Why did we have to bring him to _Angleterre'_s house? My medical care is better, non?" France argued as they all stood around the queen sized bed in one of England's rooms. He had offered to take him into his country to care for him because he had the most experience with young nations and taking care of them. France was just bitter that they had denied his offer.

"Mhh...It's hot in heree.." Alexi mumbled drifting in and out of sleep. It would have suprised him to find himself in a completely different bedroom than he was in only a few hours ago, but as soon as he woke up and saw all the men surround him in bed, he quickly fell back to sleep. Though it didn't seem long to the boy, in reality, it was about 6 or more hours later that when he had previously woken up. After settling the arguments between the nations back at Ivan's house, Feliciano sent the little boy back to bed with Noua and they discussed what to do while he slept. They had even managed to get him on the plane and through the airport without waking him up. It almost went flawlessly.

Except at airport security Francis just _had_ to get naked.

He nearly got detained.

It was like the Olympics all over again.

From there they made it to, as Alfred liked to call it 'stuffy ol' London'. He got smacked in the face. Russia was indifferent to their bickering along the way and carried Alexi on his shoulders. He liked how he held his hair when he was asleep there. It also kept his head warm. The former Axis Powers talked amongst themselves the whole way to Arthur's house too, so it was as normal.

As of now some were down in Arthur's living room(they had left the room a little while after Alexi had gone back to sleep), and some where in the bedroom. One of course being Ivan, and another two being England and America.

"So, if it's tuberculosis, is he gonna be okay?" Alfred asked. England sighed as he read Alexi's temperature again.

"100.3...-Oh, Yes certainly. He should be over it within a few days if he recieves a clean dose of antibiotics. I'm pretty sure of that." He said. He looked to Ivan across from him.

"You know you're not supposed to keep other nations from us." He folded his arms. "We can't exactly trust you after the Soviet Era."

"I have only been taking care of,..Romania. He otherwise would have died on the streets of Moscow. I have taught him few things too." Ivan said. Arthur looked annoyed with his accent, butchering his language. Though perhaps it was more excusable than-

"But that's no excuse dude! No keepin' little kids from the rest of us nations. How'd we know you weren't planning to brain wash him or something!" Alfred blurted out. He seemed very ardent about it. In a way he didn't want Alexi to end up like he did. Being under a ruler that he loved at the begining, but then get smothered and have to fight his way out. Ivan is much more brutal than Arthur ever was.

"I was not planning to. I was also planning on letting him come to world meetings eventually. I am not like you, _Da? Angliya?_" Arthur got even more red at the remark. Ivan simply smiled brightly as he pet Noua in his lap.

Mh..Where is this..?" He looked up at the three of them. "This isn't my room."

"You're at Arthur's house dude! I'm Alfred, this British dude is Arthur. We're countries just like you!" Alfred grinned.

"Other..c-countries?" He turned to Ivan. "These are the other countries?" Ivan nodded.

"There are many others too. Not just these two blonde _idiotov."_ He told him.

"_Idiotvo_?..but they seem nice!" Alexi grinned up at the two blonds.

"..I guess." Ivan then got up from his seat. "I will go make you dinner, Da?" Alexi nodded at the statement and played with Noua, who had jumped off of Ivan's lap and onto the bed.

"H-Hey! This is my house, I should be the one cooking!" He went out of the room after him, which left Alfred and Alexi in the room together.

"So..which country are you?" Alexi asked, petting Noua's head. Alfred smiled at the dog wagging it's tail lightly and began to pet him too.

"I'm the United States of America. I'm on a different continent than you are." he said. "You know, our two countries are actually pretty friendly with one another. In business..and stuff."

"Really? That's good. You must be a big strong country...I'm very tiny." Alexi put his hand to his forehead to show what he ment.

"Haha, I guess so, but you're a kid! You'll grow up fast, just like I did!"

"I hope so.." Alexi fiddled with the ends of his shirt again, it seemed to be a habit of his.

"Hey...How about we be friends? I mean our countries are friendly. So why can't we?" Alfred grinned and held out his hand.

"Friends?" Alexi looked down at his hand, examining it to the very last detail. He grinned and jumped up out of bed.

"Yaaayy! Friends!"

"Woooo!"

After that they got into more light hearted conversation until Russia came in, helped Alexi eat his food, and then take his medicne before falling back to sleep.

Downstairs, the nations were deciding what to do.

"Well, we clearly cannot let Romania-san stay under Russia-san's protection. It will affect the country." Japan brought up a point. The others thought for a moment.

"We should let him stay with moi!"

"NO." England shot him down.

"Someone is being bitter. You wound me so, ma cheri." France feigned pain in his chest.

"I'll wound you more if you don't be quiet." he admonished him. Francis slumped back in his seat.

"What if we bring him to the next meeting, and have a vote among the other nations if Romania will stay in Russia's care or not? Arranging things within just us isn't very fair to the rest of the world's opinions."

"I agree with Doitsu-san." Japan said immediately. Italy seconded the motion. Romano reluctantly agreed as well.

"Sounds good to me dude!"

"Alright, That sounds _raisonnable."_

"Fine."

"...Da, I guess that is fair." Ivan didn't seem happy about it though.


	15. A Child's Decision

**Not Much to say..again.**

**Last Chapter. **

* * *

**Last Time: **After some slight mishap(courtesy of a naked France), Alexi was moved to England's house in London for better medical care and to closer to the next meeting location. Alexi and Alfred bonded for a little while, and then the others decided to leave up the choice of Alexi's care for those attending the next meeting. Ivan reluctantly agreed.

* * *

_Chapter 15:_

_A Child's Decision_

* * *

"Woaaahh! This place,..is huge!" Alexi gaped in awe at the large building of Parliament(In England) they were going to be using for the World Meeting that day. It was not even five days later, and as England had predicted, Alexi had a very steady recovery. It was hard to get him to take the medication, sometimes they even had to hold his arms and legs down so he would stop flailing about, but it got done.

He was just glad this time when he was waving his stubby arms around it wasn't directed at his face.

Or his jumping feet aimed at Big Ben.

But that's a different little event that we won't be getting into.

"Most government buildings around here are like this." Arthur explained as he started heading up the stone stairs of the building." Now come on, some of the others are already here. I rather not be late while hosting."

"But-WAAA! HAHAHAHA! S-Stop! Hahaha!" Alexi was being lifted up and tickled to death by Francis, who had so skillfully snuck up on him without being noticed.

"That just screams pedophile to me. Don't you think so Artie?" Alfred said standing at the big double doors of the building. Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Alexi's constant giggling and Francis's occasional _"Hohohon!" _went on behind him_. _

"You're so crude...but yes, I'd have to agree with you on that." He said finally. After giving Francis a glare of doom, the four of them headed inside. It was only when they were walking down the hall did Alexi notice Ivan wasn't with them.

* * *

"Keeping another country from the world. You know that's wrong, right?" Ivan nodded.

"We can't let it go unpunished, how do we know you aren't up to something?" Switzerland stopped and though for a moment. "Though I'm neutral in the matter, I'm sure everyone else here doesn't want another Cold War between you and America." Alfred got quiet at the mention of the war. Vash turned back to the other nations, he was opposite Russia's seat at the long conference table. "Well, any suggestions?"

"I SAY WE IMPALE HIM WITH MY AWESOME SWORD."

"WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN HERE?" Vash nearly shot Prussia's head off with his rifle, but Lilli cut him short.

"Brother,..peaceful meetings. Right?" He sighed again, and maintained his composure. This is when Finland raised his hand.

"What about giving him back to his government?" He attracted the attention of everyone, and a glare from Ivan. "I-I mean..they should be responsible for him,..right?" Murmurs passed through the room.

"His government does not want him." Russia said shortly.

"It doesn't, why not?"

"They are insecure."

"Bullshit! You're just going to do what you did to the awesome me during the Union!-"

"YOU'RE NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE! GERMANY, SHUT YOUR BROTHER UP!"

"Doesn't make my awesome point any less valid." Gilbert said folding his arms. Ludwig seemed to agree for once. "Fact is Ivan will do anything for land. Even use a little kid-"

"You shut up!"

All the nations turned their heads to the center of the table, where Alexi was standing, little boots, hat, coat and all. His had his hands on his hips and a stubborn pout on his face.

"Ivan wouldn't do stuff like that! He was scary at first...but, he's really nice!"

"A-Are we talking about the same Ivan?" Latvia squeaked out. Alexi jumped onto his notebook in front of him.

"Yes! Ivan is big but he's _protecţionist _with it!" He marched down the table to Prussia.

"You need to back off. This is my _Frate mare_! And I know he'd always look out for me. Though, sometimes I don't need it." Prussia looked down at Alexi with an unusual tension about him. It put Ludwig on edge,

before he burst out laughing.

"KSESESESE! Kid's got _bälle_!" He got hit in the back of the head by his brother, and after grumbling a bit sat down. Alexi ran across the table and jumped into Ivan's lap. England cleared his throat.

"He should stay with moi~!-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL."

"...Any serious solutions?" Germany looked at everyone else, hoping to get this done with.

"I th-"

"Shush, bruder."

"What about giving him his own home in Romania?" Italy suggested with a smile.

"But what if he start getting bullied, like you did when you were so _pequeño y lindo?" _Spain said.

"He is just a kid..he should have some supervision."

"Why not have him stay in government buildings?"

"What about-" suggestions and questions started getting tossed left and right, Ludwig was getting on edge at the noise. Ivan had yet to say anything, and Alexi was frowning at the situation.

_Slam._

"Why don't we ask Alexi what he wants?" Alfred had slammed his hands on the desk to get attention. He looked slightly annoyed they hadn't even though of that, but they seemed to accept it and look to the little blonde boy for that answer. Alexi became flushed at the sudden attention.

"U-Um..I'd like to stay with _Frate mare_, but it might affect the country...Why don't I stay with the..prime minister?"

"But didn't Ivan say your government doesn't want you?" England asked. Alexi nodded.

"B-But, you guys are big nations!..You could help,..right? Would you?" A silence went across the room.

"I will, малютка."

...

"Hell yeah! I'll help you!"

"I will too, I suppose.."

"Papa Francis will always help you, _Mon jeune garçon!"_

"Ve, the former Axis will too!"

Before long, the whole room was in agreement to help Alexi be integrated into his government. Alexi turned to look up at Ivan.

"I told you I could handle the _idiotii_." Ivan smiled and patted his head.

"I know."

* * *

In the weeks to come after that meeting Alexi had been taken too, things were put into action. America and Russia had confronted the Romanian Parliament about the issue. At first. they still refused Alexi, but after thorough explanation and perhaps a threat or two, they had agreed to make arrangements for him. He was to live with Prime Minister, Emil Boc, and his family. He would live with the other Prime Minister's after that until he had grown up enough to live on his own. That would take much less time than a human child, but it would still take time, and Alexi would still need guidance and teaching to be in the government.

Before leaving for the Prime Minister's house in Romania, Alexi seemed nervous as he held Ivan's hand in the airport terminal. A government official was with them, and the Prime Minister would be arriving shortly to come pick Alexi up.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh,..Nothing. I-I'm just, nervous. I'm going to be a real country now! It's great,..but it's a little intimidating too..." The Prime Minister was getting out of the car now and coming towards them. Ivan looked down.

"Remember these times малютка, accomplishments like this will come few and far between in our long lives." He motioned him towards Emil. "Now go."

Alexi let go of Ivan's hand slowly and walked forward. He and the Prime Minister briefly exchanged names and pleasantries, and then it was time to go. Before getting into the car Alexi looked back his now former Russian care taker.

"Do svidaniya, starshiĭ brat Ivan."

* * *

**Aww. Yep. Nice ending?..I hope so. I feel like I crapped out on these last few chapters.**

**MIGHT ME AN EPILOGUE, POSSIBLY. Don't hold me to that though.**

**Translations:**

**_protecţionist(Romanian) - Protective_**

**_Frate mare(Romanian) - Big brother_**

**_bälle(German) - Balls_**

**_pequeño y lindo(Spanish) - Little and cute_**

**_Mon jeune garçon(French) - My young boy_**

**_Do svidaniya, starshiĭ brat Ivan(Russian[phonetically]) - Goodbye big brother Ivan._**


End file.
